paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Valentine Disaster
Entry for Tundra's contest It was a great Valentine's Morning in Adventure Bay. Most of the pups were asleep, except Rocky, who was pacing back and forth talking to himself. Rocky: They were all great plans! It was all going to be very nice! Ugh! What should I do now! Chase then walks in, yawning. Chase: Rocky? *rubs eye* What is with all the noise? Rocky: I had the most perfect Valentine's date for Tundra, but it is all going down the drain! Chase: What's going on? Rocky: *says all in one breath* Well, I was going to first take Tundra to her favorite resterant, but it ran out of reservations! I was then going to take her to the park to watch the sunset, but it is closed for reconstruction! After that, we were gonna eat Mr. Porter's cookies, but Mr. Porter ran out of cookie ingredients and the next shipment would be here next week! *Breaths deeply, trying to catch his breath* Chase: Calm down. Did you have a back up plan? Rocky: No! And I told Tundra to meet me at the front of the Lookout at six! Chase: Well, think of something instead of panicing! Rocky sat and he thought long and hard. He knew he couldn't make reservations at other resterants, or find another place to watch the sunset, or get a bacon treat in time. If only he had an idea that he could make up in time... THAT'S IT! Rocky: I'll remake the date! We will have it at near the beach house! Chase: How are you going to remake the whole dinner in time? You need to get a room, a table, decorations, the food! Rocky: O-oh. I guess Valentine's Day is ruined. Chase felt bad, maybe he could help. Chase: Hey. Cheer up. I can help you. Rocky: Y-You will! Chase: Sure. We'll go twice as fast if we work together. Rocky: Great! *high-fives Chase* I'll go see if they have a room for us. After talking on the phone to the owner, Rocky went to talk to Chase. Rocky: We got ourselves a location. Now we need everything else. Chase: Do you think we could do it in time? Rocky: I think so. Skye: Hey guys. Chase: H-Hey Skye. Skye: So Chase, do you have everything for tonight? Chase: Yep. I'm just going to help Rocky with his plans. Skye: Okay. Can I do anything to help? Rocky: You can keep Tundra away from where we are going to have dinner. Skye: Ok. Wish me luck. Skye then runs off to find Tundra. Chase and Rocky drive to where the dinner is. They walk in to a room with a huge window with a full view of the beach. Just to their luck, there was a table. Chase: Wow! This looks great! Rocky: I know! Great for Tundra! Chase: So let's get started on the decorations. They spent hours setting up the decorations. The only thing left was the food and the table. Chase: Ok. You get the food. I'll get the table. Rocky: But what does Tundra want!?! Chase: I'll ask Skye. Hang on. Call Skye. Skye: Chase what's up? Is it done yet? Chase: Is Tundra around? Skye: No, what do you need? Chase: Try to ask Tundra what she wants to eat for dinner for Valentine's Day. Rocky: Try not to sell too much though! Skye: You got it. Here she comes! Shh! Tundra: I'm back. What did I miss? Skye: Nothing! Tundra: I thought I heard Chase and Rocky. Skye: Well, they arn't near, maybe you were hearing things. Tundra: Oh. Skye: Speaking of Rocky... what do you think he has planned for you? Tundra: Well, I hope he takes me to dinner. I also hope I can get some bacon cake for desert. Skye: Really? Tundra: Yes. But at least some kibble would be nice. Skye: That would be nice of him. Tundra: I should get back to the lookout and get ready. As soon as Skye hangs up, Rocky runs to the kitchen. Chase: Why not go to Mr. Porter's to get the stuff? Rocky: There is no time! I need to make it from scratch! Rocky runs to the kitchen while Chase gets started on the table decorations. Chase: There's the cloth. Chase runs with the cloth, but it rips in half. He has no time to fix it, so he just throws it on the table. He then tries to grab the candle. Once he grabs it, he throws it on the table. It snaps in half, and he can do nothing about it. So, he forgot the candle and went to help Rocky. Rocky: Ok! So half a cup of flour. And- Chase: I messed it up! We are in too much of a hurry! Rocky: Don't worry. *more flour get in than the right amount* We'll just have to find a replacement. But right now! We need the kibble! Try to start making the kibble. Now I need five pieces of bacon! Chase: Here. *hands bacon and starts working* Little did they look at the clock while cooking, because halfway through the preparing process was the clock saying 6:00. Rocky was going to be late! Rocky : I messed up! I need o start over! Chase: Hurry! Rocky threw the ingredents in another bowl and quickly mixes it, getting it all over him and Chase. Chase: Watch it! Rocky: Sorry! How is the kibble comming? Chase: I can't find the vegetables! Rocky: They are over here! Hurry! Meanwhile Skye: I'm sure he'll be here, don't worry. Tundra: It has been ten minutes! I'm getting worried he might forgot. Skye: Well, he probably got held up at the party room place and-. Tundra: Party room place! I thought he said the lookout. Tundra runs and jumps in her pup-house and drives off. Skye: Wait! *fallows Tundra* Meanwhile Rocky: I'm getting dressed! How do I look? Chase: Fine! Quickly! Help me take these out and- guys! Skye: Sorry. Chase: Hi Tundra. W-What are you doing here? Tundra: Skye told me Rocky was here, and I came to see when he was- Rocky: Lookout! Rocky ran out with the cake but accidentaly bumps into Chase. The cake went flying through the air, then it started falling, landing right on Tundra. Rocky: Tundra! Rocky stares in shock, not only to catch him unprepared, but seeing her covered in bacon frosting. Rocky: Tundra? Are you... ok? Tundra: Ya, I'm fine. Chase: Skye? I think we should go. Chase and Skye walk out of the room, leaving Rocky and Tundra alone. Rocky: Tundra. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I-I just wanted to make this night special. I tried taking you to your favorite resterant, making you bacon cookies and watching the sunset it the park, but those were all plans that didn't work. So I tried to make it up to you and, well, it didn't work. Now, I ruined our date and your Valentine's day. I am very sorry. Tundra: Rocky? Rocky: Yes? Tundra: I think this was a crazy night and I really was worried something might of happened, but when you tried to make this perfect, I thought it was really sweet. And I am fine with anything. Rocky: But... you're covered in frosting. Tundra: Ya. That is the least I could expect, but *tastes it* it is bacon frosting. Rocky: What do you think we should do? Tundra: Probably take a walk on the beach. Rocky: Ya. I had too much excitment for one night. Tundra: But first, let's get me washed off. Rocky: Good idea. After getting Tundra cleaned off, they walked on the beach, where Rocky kissed Tundra. And Rocky was glad to not be in the mess he and Chase made. He and Tundra had a crazy Valentine's Day, and it all calmed down on the trip to the beach. Rocky and Tundra couldn't be happier.